Our Love All Over Again
by Wave Ripper
Summary: A one-shot requested by BlackCateNeko999. Just a small one-shot about what happens after Testing Your Love :D


Chapter 1: Our Love All Over Again

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akito slowly awoke to the sound of music playing outside. His gaze shifted down to a sleeping Misaki who was using him as a pillow. Life for Akito had taken a turn for the worse, but was then turned into a second chance. Just a few hours ago he had been trapped inside the Junk Yard with no possible way of escape. That was until his head set had picked up on an Ex Bey Battle that happened to be going through the Junk Yard for an unknown reason. Zero and Gwen had been racing through all of the Legendary Ex Tracks. The Junk Yard happened to be one of them, along with the Storm Zone, the Cliffside, the Pipelines, Ruined City, Fog Kingdom, the Swamp Track, and the Water Realm. The Junk Yard was the last track they had to race through which gave Akito the chance to get out before he was trapped again. With Zero's help he was able to make it back to his house without another inconvenience.

Akito put his arm around Misaki and slowly closed his eyes again. When he had returned home Akito had found Misaki bawling her eyes out into his pillow. A few minutes later they had fallen asleep on his bed, both tired and happy to see each other again.

A few minutes past and Misaki finally woke up. _"Hi."_

_Hello sleepy head, glad to see me. _

_Uh-huh, I can't believe you made it out of there alive. I thought for sure something bad would've happened to you. _

_Misaki, I thought for sure I was going to die in there. I had lost all hope of ever seeing you again. You don't know how great it felt knowing I had another chance to escape that place. _Misaki looked at Akito for a minute, and then stood up. She quickly ran to her room and changed into her usual attire, a white button up shirt, a black jacket with red high lights on the collar and a pair of black pants. _"Where are you going?"_

_YOU PROMISED WE WOULD GET TEA IN THE MORNING!_

_I can't break a promise to you. _Akito whispered to himself as he stood up and quickly changed out of his damp clothes. His normal attire was a white t-shirt, a gray jacket, and pair of dark blue jeans. He slowly walked out of his house and shifted his gaze to Misaki who was leaning on a pile of junk. _"Let go get our tea." _The two teens began their slow walk to the Tea Shop.

_So what was it like being trapped in there?_

_Hell._

_That bad huh?_

_It was rough alright. _Akito laughed slightly as he kept Misaki close to him. They walked for a few more minutes then entered the Tea Shop and order their usual cup of tea.

_What kind of challenge do you think we'll face next? _Misaki asked as they sat down outside and watched a few waves go by.

_Who knows, but as long as we are together. Nothing we'll stand in our way. _

_You really think we can take on anyone that gets in our way?_

_We've got Disk on our side; he'll just annoy them with loud music. _A small smirk appeared on Akito's face.

_He's a great friend but ugh, that techno music gets old after a while. _Misaki giggled slightly and leaned her body against Akito's. Akito wrapped his arms around her and began watching a few surfers preform tricks on the passing waves. "_Akito, what do you think will happen to us in the future?"_

_I'm not sure. Do you hear that noise?_

_What noise?_

_The sound of wedding bells?_

_M-marriage? Us? _The white haired girl starred at Akito for a moment, then pressed her lips against his and hugged him tightly. A few tears formed in her eyes and she finally let go of him.

_I would love to marry you one day. Not today though we're still too young, but in the future. _

_If were still together then I will say yes the moment I see a ring. What about after that?_

Akito thought for minute. His gaze rested upon the crashing waves. _"If we have a baby, we should name her Kazehana."_

_Kazehana… I like that name. What if we have twins?_

_Psh, that's not going to happen._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

Akito slowly pulled a few blankets over his body. He reached over to his desk and tried to turn off his lamp but stopped when he saw Misaki at the door. _"What can I do you for?"_

_Can I stay in here tonight?_

_Sure. _Misaki quickly climbed into Akito's bed and snuggled up to him. She turned off the light and both teens fell slowly fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This was just a small continuation from my previous one-shot :D I hope you guys liked it. It's not much but I enjoyed typing it. Funny thing is that in the future Akito and Misaki WILL have twins XDD

This was requested by BlackCatNeko999: Thank her for the one-shot!

So while making this I thought of maybe making a one-shot about how they met? Anyone interested in it?


End file.
